


What Remains

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: Sometimes, the smallest thing means the world. And other times, the world itself is enough.





	

Ficlet: What Remains (Gen, one shot, Saint Walker, Kilowog)

xxxxxxxxx

Kilowog was alone as he flew through space, on his way to meet several other Lanterns near what had once been Oa. Things happened near there still and they tried to keep the peace as best they could.

He left sector two, much to his relief, and headed into Sector one. He flew fast, focusing on his destination, until a blue sun caught his eye. There were a number of them these days, the Blue Lanterns working hard to rejuvenate dying suns and worlds wherever they could. This one was different though. This one had been the first. He couldn’t remember the name of Astonia’s sun, but the planet itself was only separated from the sun by three other worlds. Even now he could tell that the one closest still bore the marks from when the star had started to die.

Astonia itself though was thriving once again. He went to fly past, but then noticed something else blue. A lone figure, hovering in the space above the planet. Saint Walker’s eyes were fixed on the world below and he didn’t seem to notice as Kilowog approached.

“Walker?”

The Blue Lantern visibly jumped. “Kilowog! My apologies I was… Not paying attention.”

“I noticed.” Kilowog said gruffly. “You okay?” Something seemed to be happening on the planet. There were so many sparks of blue light they were visible even from space.

Saint Walker nodded. “It is… They call it the Day of Renewal. The day the sun turned blue.”

“Ah.” Well, that explained his presence.

Walker took in the blue lights. He knew if he went down there he’d be greeted with a heroes welcome. That was partly why he stayed up here. “I try to come here each year, if my work allows it. It is good to… Remember what my family died for. To see all the life still going on - I believe they would be proud.” His voice cracked, ever so slightly.

“Yeah, I bet they would.” Kilowog glanced briefly at Saint Walker. “They’d be proud of you too.”

Saint Walker nodded, knowing there were tears in his eyes. “I hope so. I always strive to do my best. To never let their sacrifice be in vain.”

“I know what that’s like,” Kilowog muttered quietly. He understood Walker’s loss. How could he not, when it was so similar to his own? It didn’t matter how many years passed, the wound was always there. "You ever go down there?”

“No. I have not set foot on my world since the day the ring came to me. I know I should but… That was another life. I fear if I went back… I would be swallowed by the memories.”

“I don’t think so.” Kilowog’s eyes closed briefly. I think it’d hurt and hurt bad but - you should.” He turned, fixing Walker with an intense stare that spoke of his own loss. “You’re lucky, Walker.”

A frown marred the Blue Lantern’s face. “Lucky?” On this of all days, it wouldn’t have been his first choice of words.

“You’ve got somewhere to go to… Remember them. We’re not all so fortunate.” He’d have given anything, anything to have a place like that. His world was now nothing more than a few shattered shards of rock floating in space. There was nothing to show that a thriving world had once existed, that a family had once been loved. He’d gone there, more than once, but it never helped because there was nothing to see. He growled, pushing back the emotions that had begun to creep up on him.

“Of course… Your world was lost - I had forgotten, forgive me.” Walker reached out to touch Kilowog’s hand in a gesture of compassion.

Kilowog looked at the bright lights glittering. “I’m not looking for pity, Walker. I’m just saying. Be grateful for what you’ve got.” Despite his assurances, his voice was a little rough, a little raw.

Walker looked too. Down there was the only home he’d known for years. It was where he’d grown up, fallen in love, had his family. They’d all loved their world and he knew none of them would have regretted trying to save it. Perhaps he was doing them a disservice by staying away. "You are right.“ It was hard to admit, he knew how difficult it would be, how many tears he would shed. But still.. "Perhaps I should go down.”

Kilowog clasped him tightly on the shoulder before flying away. “Perhaps you should.”

*End*


End file.
